


A hairy encounter of the sexual kind

by RapunzelZero50



Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Afro sex, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Kalypso - Freeform, Masturbation, Monkeys, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, There isn't a character tag for Kalypso, hair fetish, hairjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelZero50/pseuds/RapunzelZero50
Summary: Diddy Kong, the young chimpanzee sidekick of Donkey Kong, has a deep secret hidden behind another secret. When Kalypso accidentally finds out about his... "hobby", things get a little... "hairy". But just how will Kalypso respond? And just how will Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong react when they find out?This fic was mostly inspired by this image:https://us.rule34.xxx//images/618/a86b71b951510e67a0d003443b0c24e8c06c5d91.jpgOriginally uploaded onto Fanfiction.net ( https://fanfiction.net/s/13642683/1/A-hairy-encounter-of-the-sexual-kind )
Relationships: Diddy Kong/Dixie Kong
Kudos: 1





	A hairy encounter of the sexual kind

(WARNING: FIRST LEMON/SMUT)

NOTE: Assume this takes place where Diddy and Dixie are at least teenagers to young adults (or whatever the Monkey equivalent is for that age, I don't know.)

It was a peaceful day as one lucky monkey wandered the jungle of Kong Isle. His name was Diddy Kong, nephew of the legendary and powerful ape, Donkey Kong.

Diddy was often seen by his friends and family as a friendly and adventurous chimp, willing to help out his friends during their times of need while also very energetic and sorta childish. That was usually about it. However, that was only what they knew of him, while he won’t deny all of that is true, there are a few things Diddy prefers to keep as secrets to himself and himself alone.

One of those would have to be a little hobby of his he’s taken up in recent years, Masterbaition.

Every now and then at least once or twice a week, he’d go off on his own and find somewhere far away from his companions where they’re not going to find him and jerk himself off. Sometimes it’s to pictures of various females he’s met, sometimes it’s magazines he’s found, once he used an erotic manga he found washed up on the beach. However, by far the most common source of what he jacks off to had come from within his own mind.

His imagination has certainly a wild one, especially since he could think of whatever he wanted to masterbate to. Through it mostly was revolving around a certain secret even deeper than that.

While he would prefer not to have to admit it, he had a hidden fetish. A hair fetish.

He finds a female’s hair erotic and sexually arousing and every now and then, has secretly fantasized about having his penis being wrapped up by the hair of various females he’s encountered on his journeys. More often than not, it’s usually either Dixie or Tiny but a few like Princess Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, and even Kalypso have appeared in mind a few times since he met each of them, either during the races of Mario Kart, the many sports tournaments he and DK competed in as well as by expansion the Olympics against that Blue Hedgehog and his pals from another world, or even the Mario Parties that he’s attended.

While Dixie and Tiny are the gold and silver medals in his eyes, he can’t get that giant violet colored afro of Kalypso’s out of his mind, making her a bronze medal in his eyes.

After a few minutes, he found a peaceful area in the forest, lots of trees, no animals, and no friends or enemies nearby as far as he knew after taking a brief look around the forest.

The young Kong soon grabbed his penis and began jerking himself off, rubbing up and down like had done many times before. Thinking about his female friends and their hair… among other things unaware that he would soon find out he was being watched.

Dixie Kong meanwhile, was enjoying the peace as it had been a long time since the last time King K Rool stole any of DK’s bananas or anything of that nature.

She was wandering around trying to find her boyfriend Diddy while her younger, but now taller, sister Tiny Kong followed behind her. Dixie and Diddy have known each other for a couple of years now and she was thinking of taking it a step up with him and perhaps become something closer than just boyfriend and girlfriend, perhaps even…

Dixie shook her head, best not get ahead of herself now. She didn’t want to rush things with Diddy.

While looking around she and Tiny heard very odd noises, one of pleasured moaning and the other of distress. Both the Kongs were curious so they began following the sound. When they finally found the source, Tiny’s face turned as red as a tomato while Dixie was shocked by what she was witnessing.

Dixie was wandering around trying to find her boyfriend Diddy while her younger, but now taller, sister Tiny Kong followed behind her. She and Diddy have known each other for a couple of years now and she was thinking of taking it a step up with him and perhaps become something closer than just boyfriend and girlfriend.

While looking around she heard very odd noises, one of pleasured moaning and the other of distress following it, she was shocked by what she was witnessing.

(ABOUT 10 MINUTES EARLIER.)

Kalypso was wandering the jungle, her rocket powered bongos under her arm as she wanted to challenge Tiny Kong to a race and win.

However, she had taken a wrong turn and heard a very faint sound.

“*Moan*”

Out of curiosity since it was better than walking aimlessly, she followed the sound, she found one Diddy Kong sitting out with his penis and masterbaiting. She saw his eyes closed as he moaned to himself quietly. She could faintly hear what he was saying.

“Dixie Kong... Tiny Kong… Ohhh yeah~”

The Kremling while a bit embarrassed simply shook her head, he was just beating his meat to the thought of his GF and her sister. Simply shrugging to herself and deciding to forget this and leave, she was about to walk away… only for her to hear something that made her stop in her tracks come from the Kong’s mouth.

“Kalypso... *MOAN*”

Was Diddy Kong… thinking about her as well.

She honestly didn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, she was a bit flattered that he thought she was sexy enough to fap to, but on the other hand… she was embarrassed to find out by ACCIDENT.

She was really startled by this news, so startled that in the process, she dropped her bongos as they hit the ground, getting Diddy’s Attention as he turned around to see her and realize he was not alone.

“Kalypso!!!” The young Kong screamed out in fear as he clearly didn’t expect her to be here, let alone catch him trying to rub one out. His dick fully exposed to Kalypso.

Kalypso was blushing very heavily, turning red with embarrassment as she was losing her cool, trying to save face and pretend she didn’t see much, she said, “Oh Diddy. I was just looking for Tiny Kong, do you know where she is so I can challenge her?”

Diddy, who knew better and had already turned redder than a tomato, simply asked, “Ok, be honest with me, how much did you see?”

The female Kremling didn’t look him in the eyes and admitted “I heard you moaning, came over to see what was going on, found you here maserbating and then I found out you’re moaning not only Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong’s names, but mine as well?”

Diddy then stared at her before he saw he remembered what he was fantasizing about.

He was thinking about his friends (and Kalypso) and their naked bodies before him as he fantasized about their breasts, their asses, and their… their hair.

And his bronze medal was right there… in front of him while his penis was out, it was almost like something he imagined, and the temptation to see it consume his penis was consuming him.

The two stood there in silence for what felt like eons, both in embarrassment.

Kalypso, feeling like she should probably leave Diddy once again alone and pretend like she didn’t just see the kong rubbing his dong, prepared herself to leave as she leaned down to pick up her bongos. Her purple fro right in front of Diddy as he stared at it as penis became hard and remembered the few fantasies he has had of his penis engulfed by her mane, imagining how silky it must feel.

In his moment of weakness, the monkey to leapt up at her as he grabbed onto her afro and began to thrust his dick into it like he was having sex with an woman’s vagina.

The Kremling almost lost her balance because of the Kong’s extra weight and clearly didn’t know what the heck he was doing, “Di-Diddy!? What in the Minus World are you doing to my hair!?!”

The Kong said nothing and continued to thrust, only moaning as he felt a few dreams of his finally become a reality. He grabbed tightly onto his dick as he felt the silky sensation around it, it was too much for him to take as he continued to fuck her hair.

Kalypso tried to get up, only to fall down onto her ass as Diddy continued to pound her do. She tried to grab him and pull him off but the monkey’s iron grip onto her perm. Feeling like she couldn’t get him off without taking her hair off with him. She needed a new plan, and she had two options.

She could either wait for Diddy to inevitably reach his climax and ejaculate into or onto her hair, which sounded like it would be a chore to clean the semen out of either way and the latter would risk her being seen with cum on her hair and that would be quite the difficult story to explain without it becoming gossip.

On the other hand, she could call for or / try and find help, which, while beneficial to her, would also reveal that Diddy was masterbating, and that wouldn’t be fair to him, sure the Kremlings had a rivalry with the Kongs, but why should Diddy have to suffer embarrassment when she was the one who found him masterbaiting in the first place?

After giving it some thought, she sighed and decided to just let the Kong knock himself out, even if she didn’t like it, but she was the one who made this bed, and now she is the one who must lie in it. However, she only wished for him to get it over with as she didn’t want to be seen like this, the sooner, the better. ‘Geez, how pent up was he anyway if he’s going this far just to get off?’ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, unknown to the two, Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong were approaching and had heard the sounds of Diddy’s hair fuckery and gave a soft gasp when she saw the two. Diddy gave a hooting call as he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feelings of pleasure on his member.

The smaller of the two female Kong’s mind was littered with questions, wondering if Diddy was cheating on her or something.

Eventually, after a minute since Dixie had arrived and found the two. Diddy had finally reached his climax, and with one final thrust, he came. Cum flooded throughout her violet colored mane and engulfed her tresses, eventually the seed began to leak out from the other side of her fro.

Diddy finally let go and fell down in front of her, breathing slowly and heavily, much to the female Kremling’s relief that it was finally over.

“You done now?” Diddy nodded, “Good, because now I’ve got to go back home because I have to wash you stupid monkey spunk outta my do! You’re lucky I’m a nice girl and not telling your friends about this or else I am going to-”

The two eventually turn to see the confused Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong staring at them as Kalypso turns red, clearly not wanting to be seen like this, especially in front of Tiny Kong, as she was about to grab her bongos, Tiny’s voice stopped her as the younger female Kong asked the very obvious and logical question.

“What are you two doing out here?”

Kalypso simply turned to her and tried her best to keep what little composure she had left.

“Well I came here trying to find you so I could challenge you to another race. But ended up finding Diddy rubbing one out when he noticed me. Next thing I know when I’m trying to grab my Bongos off the ground after I dropped them, the monkey boy here had grappled tightly onto my hair and raped my afro, plowing it like there was no tomorrow.”

Dixie, finally finding her voice, walked over to ask her boyfriend for confirmation, “Diddy, is this true? Or is Kalypso just covering for you to save herself the embarrassment of being found like this?”

Diddy meanwhile was still breathing heavily as he stared at Dixie, he nodded while trying to keep a neutral expression because on the inside, he was mentally kicking himself.

‘Dumb, dumb, dumb! You let temptation take control of you for one second and now look at the situation you ended up in. Two of your best friends, one of which is your girlfriend, alongside Kalypso, are about to find out about your secret shame.

...Alright Diddy, just pray to the Star Spirits that they don’t ask why you went for the hair and not something natural like the ass or mouth, and you should be fine.’

The blonde chimp in a pink beret then raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure? You better not be lying to me?”

Diddy then confirmed and said, “Yes it’s true, and I’m sorry Kalypso. I kinda got caught up in the heat of the moment and you were just there so… yeah.”

Kalypso then pinched a bit of the sperm out of her hair before flicking it off and said, “Honestly I’m flattered you’d think I’m hot, especially since I heard you moaning my name among Dixie and Tiny's while you were fapping before you saw me."

Diddy said nothing and looked away, trying not to make eye contact with Kalypso.

“By the way, that reminds me. I’ve been meaning to ask since earlier. Why did you have sex with my hair, out of all things?”

Tiny and Dixie were confused before thinking back and remembering that Diddy was fucking her hair, not her mouth, her boobs, or even her booty. They turned to the male chimpanzee, expecting him to answer… but he remained silent as he turned white as a ghost.

Kalypso walked over and crouched down to look him in the eyes, Dixie and Tiny following his lead. Diddy was hiding something, and she and the other females present wanted answers, and they weren’t going to stop until they got some.

Diddy meanwhile could clearly see their hair, still just as full of his cum as it was when he came in just a few minutes prior and felt himself harden. Kalypso took notice of this when she noticed he wasn’t making eye contact, rather he was looking above then and then noticed he was staring at their hair when his dick got erect.

Clearly she was able to put the pieces together herself, and upon realizing just what Diddy was hiding, she just started laughing, much to all 3 Kong’s confusion.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh- oh this is rich! *Snort* I should’ve thought of it sooner!”

Diddy then looked afraid and covered his face, clearly she figured it out on her own.

“Oh my god...”

“You have… you have a... “ She then broke back into a laughing fit and started pounding the ground with her fist.

Dixie then asked, “So are you going tell us or no!”

Kalypso then held up a finger as she calmed down after a minute and breathed heavily.

“Sorry. Sorry. The revelation was too much for me to take.”

Tiny raised an eyebrow, “Revelation? So you figured it out?”

She nodded, “Diddy Kong… has Trichophilia.”

Dixie then asked, “Tricho-what now?”

The Kremling then explained, “He has a fetish for hair.”

Dixie then turned to Diddy who was covering his face and keeping his eyes away from them, clearly Kalypso hit the nail on the head.

She walked over to Diddy and put a hand on his shoulder. Diddy turned to look his girlfriend in the eyes

Dixie then asked him, “Diddy, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

The nephew of DK simply looked away for a moment and admitted, “I was afraid you and the others were going to judge me for it. I thought that it would be awkward for you to know that I think about your hair a lot, and I was afraid you wouldn’t love me anymore.” Tears started to drip from his eyes.

Dixie then gasped and hugged him, “Diddy, you’re my friend. I love you for who you are, I’m not going to let something as little as a kink of yours get in the way.”

Diddy then looked at her as he sniffed, “R-really?”

Dixie then confirmed, “Really.”

She then got down and stared at his erection and looked at the other two, a mischievous glint in her eyes that Kalypso caught onto right away while making a motion for Tiny to follow her as they got closer.

“However…”

She then grabbed Diddy by the shirt and pulled him towards her face.

Diddy was starting to sweat a bit as he only asked in confusion, “Dixie? What are you doing?”

“I’m still a bit mad that you kept this secret from me for so long. And I’m sure Kalypso is mad that you decided to ruin her hair. So I think perhaps, to make up for it, we’ll have a little FUN.”

Diddy only could gulp, as the three females grabbed Diddy, and had him pinned against a tree. Using the vines, they wrapped up his hands to make sure he couldn’t get out of this.

Kalypso only commented, “As I thought to myself earlier when I found you jerking off and you started fucking my hair after I started weighing my options, ‘You the one who made this bed, and now you are the one who must lie in it.’”

Dixie walked over to him as she simply looked at her ponytail, shining in the afternoon sun.

Seeing this aroused Diddy Kong, causing him to once again become hard.

Dixie sees his erection and begins to gently stroke it up and down. Diddy made a face of pleasure, it was so gentle and her hands were so soft, it made some precum leak out as Dixie smiles at this.

“I hope you're ready, big boy. Because when we’re done with you, your balls will be emptier than a coin block after it meets a plumber.” She says seductively.

She then began to slowly wrap her hair around his wood, mummifying it with all she could. Diddy made a pleased moan. “Dixie…”

She then began to continue stroking it using her tresses, taking off her hat before she got closer to his dick as she began to speed up, sitting on her knees before him. Diddy’s breathing got faster as he began to feel like he was in heaven, eventually he reached his climax, cum fired from his penis as she felt the sticky white juice cloak her hair and began to drip down onto her face, she took some off and simply tasted it. A satisfied look on her face before she gulped down the last of the semen off her fingers before wiping her mouth off.

“Alright Tiny, your turn ~”

Tiny smirked as she walked over as she looked at Diddy with what seemed like an innocent smile, but then turned around and began to grind her booty against his penis.

“Tiny…”

Diddy only could let out another pleasured moan, as his precum leaked out. Tiny was a bit surprised he still had more in him.

“Oh what a dirty boy, you ruined my pants…” She said in a seductive tone, and then simply let her pants loose as they fell to the ground. Her butt in full display for all of them to witness as she began to go back to grinding her ass against Diddy’s cock. The two cheeks were hugging tightly around him.

Diddy’s breathing began to rapidly increase until he felt like he was about to burst once again, “T-Tiny. I’m gonna-”

She stopped as she grabbed his penis tightly with one hand, “Not yet.”

Diddy’s rapid breathing patterns once again slowed down, reaching a bit under normal as he calmed down, but his penis was still hard.

Tiny then began to wrap one of her twin tails around Diddy, not unlike how her sister did it mere minutes ago. Diddy began to moan, once again feeling like he was in heaven. He began to feel her wrap the other around it and tied it up like a cute little bow. Giggling a little at it as she seemed to not be taking this seriously. She then began to stroke it once more.

Diddy once again felt like he was about to burst as he reached his climax and screamed out “TINY!”

His seed bursted out like a volcano from his cock as it landed on top of Tiny, ruining her hat as it dripped down onto her hair before reaching her face. Meanwhile the rest of his semen slid down onto her twintails.

Tiny then got up, looking satisfied at herself.

Diddy then said between breaths, “Is that it?”

Kalypso came up from behind the two monkey girls and cast a shadow over Diddy, blocking the sun from Diddy’s POV.

“Best hope your tank isn’t empty yet boy,” She said as she tightly grasped his penis, “Because we’re all ready for that Round 2. Are you two with me?”

Kalypso turned to Dixie and Tiny both of whom were taking off their hats and undoing their Ponytail and Twintails. “You bet.” Dixie said, not quite satisfied yet and Tiny was just following Dixie’s example.

She then turned and sat down in front of him, her fro was right up against his penis.

Meanwhile Tiny and Dixie tangled their hair around Diddy’s cock and balls. It was completely encased except for a small hole at the top for his seed to pour out of.

Dixie then looked at Kalpyso and nodded, Kalypso then leaned back and her hair completely coated Diddy’s genitals. She could hear Diddy moaning, he was honestly at his limit and didn’t know how many more orgasms he could do at this point. His balls were being emptied.

While this was a dream come true, he now 100% understood the full meaning of the phrase, “Be careful what you wish for.”

The pressure was truly being built up for what would be the 4th time in a row in a matter of a couple minutes as he felt the soft silky embraces of their manes engulfed his hard erection. The Kong’s hand gripped tightly as he began to thrust up and down slowly, which didn’t go unnoticed. Eventually Kalpypso just leaned back and let Diddy do all work absentmindedly.

Diddy reached his limit for the final time and fired what little semen he had left in him into the air before it landed on Kalypso’s fro and leaked down onto Tiny and Dixie’s hair, moaning out loud before he went silent.”

Kalypso then leaned forwards and laughed, “I’ll admit, you’re not half bad. What do you think of that Diddy? ...Diddy?”

Diddy said nothing as she looked back and saw that he truly knocked himself out, he looked exhausted, lightly snoring.

She then laughed as she said, “Well girls, it looks like we drained Diddy, both of his energy and his balls.”

Dixie then nodded, “I’m truly sorry Diddy did that to you Kalypso.”

Tiny then nodded, “So… you wanna race next week since I think it’s gonna take us a few days before we get all of Diddy’s spunk out of our hair.”

Kalpyso smirked at Tiny, “Yeah, that seems fair. Though I admit, while at first I was scared and confused, I am also at fault for disturbing him so I’m not gonna hold it against the Kong.”

“Hey don’t it against yourself, you didn’t know what he was doing or what he was gonna do to you,” Dixie said.

Kalypso laughed and then left, leaving the two sisters with a sleeping Kong.

Tiny looked at Dixie, “What are we gonna do with him?”

Dixie then said, “Just take him home and put him to bed. If anyone asks, we were ambushed and he got knocked out after falling on his head. Alright? I don’t think it’s fair to let the others know of Diddy’s secret.”

Tiny then nodded, “Yeah, that seems fair.”

The two then picked Diddy up and carried him off.

Tiny, Dixie, and Kalypso all made a silent promise to each other, while none of them said it out loud, they all knew they were thinking the same thing.

“We have got to do this again sometime.”

And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed my little one shot lemon fanfic and do forgive me if I portrayed anyone OOC, besides Diddy of course with the addition of a hair fetish, but you get what I mean. And no I don't plan to make a Part 2 at the moment, maybe someday, but no promises right now.


End file.
